Harry Potter and the bond of Mysteries
by Lavamob01
Summary: At the end of Harrys disastrous second year something truly fantastic happens, a soul bond is formed. Plots become clear and there is only one way to escape all this tragedy.


Harry Potter and the bond of mysteries

Inspired by: Protection:The sword and The shield by bishop2420

Disclaimer : I own the plot, and thats It.

Italics is mind speech

Summary: at the end of Harrys disastrous second year something truly fantastic happens, a soul bond is formed. Plots become clear and there is only one way to escape all this tragedy

The last scream of tom Riddles soul silenced as Harry pulled the fang out of the Diary and crawled over tho Ginny whose eyes snapped open „Ginny, you need to go down the chamber then go right where Ron is waiting for you the basilisk venom is killing me right now , but you should stay safe." right then Flawkes hopped on his arm and cried on his arm which went unnoticed by the young students because ginny got desperate to kiss her love of her life. without thinking Harry kissed her back activating a chain reaction Harry fell uncontious while Lilys protection magic did the thing it was intended for it took the piece of voldemorts soul in his head ripped its knowledge and dumped it all in his head, canceled all tracking and hearing charms on him as well as Dumbledores Magic suppressing charm and unlocked Harrys magical abilities. Being a metamorphmagus, Legimentic and a magic seer and senser.

Harry awoke to the sound Of crying minutes later: „Harry -sob- Harry -sob- Please -sob- don't -sob- be -sob- dead -sob- Harry -sob- I -sob- have -sob- something -sob- to -sob- say -sob- -sob- -sob- I -sob- loved -sob- you -sob- nearly -sob- all -sob- my -sob- life -sob- Please -sob- don't -sob- -sob- be -sob- dead -sob- -sob- -sob- -sob- Harryyyyyyyyyy -sob- -sob- -sob- -sob- -sob- " in the end she was in a state of despair that Harry wanted to comfort her, but didn't really know how so he just wrapped his arms around her holding her tight

„ Its ok Im alive Gin" said making her jump look up and then blush crimson and having a completely red head: Red Hair Red Cheeks red lips and red Eyes „Err… eee… Gin?" she managed to recover but Harry was unable to hold himself and burst out laughing: „Really Gin you thought I was dead and all you wonder Is that I have a new nickname for you ?"

„Prat"

she said and then pulled him in for another ‚Finally' she thought „what" Harry asked „I didn't say anything" „yes you did" „No I did't" „yes you did" „No I did't" „yes you did" „No I did't"

„Children stop quarreling I don't have a lot of time." a unfamiliar voice said: „Hello I am Nicholas flamel" „But I thought you were dead Dumbledore said you were dead" Harry replied „Oh, yes Dumbledore said a lot of things. The old Meddling fool said a lot of things for one the Philosophers stone is not destroyed and I still have it because I gave ol' Dumpy a fake one.

You have to be careful in life.

What you have done today is a wonderful thing you have connected you souls and merged them into each other but this wonderful thing is considered a myth and you have to keep it a secret. Oh and you also share your magical abilities you can now both see and sense magic have advanced legismency for Harry is a Legismentic and Oclumency since Ginevra is Oclumentic hence able to fend off Tom riddle.

Now yo u have a choice, you could either return to your world or you could leave and run away. Everyone would think you are dead and eaten by the basilisk. All you would need to do is to replace the sword in its jaw to represent your struggle. we can take the diary so no-one knows about it, but it is all your choice. I will leave you couple minutes to think and he walked a little bit away.

What do you think love? Harry thought to ginny I will be always with you,Harry but I think it is ridiculous that none of my family realized that something was wrong with me Ginny truthfully explained. harry realized other things Well then I don't want to return, there is a danger against me every year that seems set up. also I think Hermoine is overshadowing me and ron is holding me back, and they always encourage me to get into trouble what do you think?' ,ok Harry then we go with flamel.'

Then Flamel came back and they told them that they wanted to leave the magical world as they know it behind "Ok children, I got Harrys Invisibility cloak but im afraid you'll have to leave your wands behind for authenticity and well be off." with these words they wrapped themselves in the invisibility cloak and vanished from the Magical world for a long time.

3 hours later a Hysterical Ron weasley entered Dumbledores office: "Professor Harry and Ginny died, their not in the chamber anymore, we got separated and when I was able to follow they were bot gone." "that is most regrettable Mr. Weasley would you be so kind and show me this chamber so I can confirm what you said." they went down into the chamber and even dubledore could not pick up on Nicholas Flamels deception and the next day he pronounced them dead to the world.

A/N: I think this is my first chapter I had a little fun writing it I used to believe that I should finish a story before posting it but thats pretty impossible with annoying things as real life going on. so I wrote the first half of the chapter a year ago and am now posting it as a first chapter/Prolougue.


End file.
